finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Group-cast
'' (NES).]] Group-cast refers to the ability to cast magic on multiple targets. Though many Final Fantasy games feature the ability to select multiple targets for spells, the exact mechanics of this have varied. Overview Generally, group-casting a spell lowers its power than if it were cast on a single target. Some games, like Final Fantasy IV and Final Fantasy VI, allow certain spells to be group-cast by pressing the proper button while targeting enemies, while other games have alternative mechanics for group-casting. Exactly what spells can and cannot be group-cast varies from game to game. Group-casting magic on enemies is not always an option. Some spells cannot be cast on multiple targets in most games, usually due to their strength. Spells that typically cannot be group-cast are Flare, Holy, Slow, Shell, Raise, and many others. Some spells are also group-cast automatically, like Meteor and Flood, which cannot be forced to target single enemies, unless there is only one to begin with. Some spells that cannot be group-cast have upgraded forms that can. For example, Haste usually cannot be group-cast, but its upgraded form, Hastega, can. Other Systems ''Final Fantasy Spells like Cure and Blizzard that can normally be group-cast in other games cannot be group-cast in the original ''Final Fantasy. All of the Cure-type spells are single-target, and the Heal line of spells act as group-cast versions of the Cure spells. Blizzard, Fire, and Thunder also cannot be group-cast, but their upgraded forms can. ''Final Fantasy II In this game, ''all spells may be group-cast at the player's choosing. Even spells that cannot be group-cast in any other game, like Raise, can be group-cast in Final Fantasy II. However, group-casting a spell lowers its rate of success (which in turn is determined by the spell's level). ''Final Fantasy III Nearly all spells can be group casted except for White Magic status spells. Final Fantasy IV In the Nintendo DS release, spells like Slow, Protect and Shell, which cannot be group-cast in all other releases of the game, may be group-cast. Group-casting these spells has no effect on their potency. To have the ability to group-cast certain spells, the player must use the "Omnicast" Augment on the character. Final Fantasy V Spells can be group-cast simply by pressing left at the very back row of the enemy party (to select all enemies) or by pressing right on the party (to select all allies). Very few spells cannot be group-cast, such as Holy, Flare, and Comet. Final Fantasy VI Spells can be group-cast simply by pressing left at the very back row of the enemy party (to select all enemies) or by pressing right on the party (to select all allies). Several spells cannot be group-cast, such as Flare and Holy. Final Fantasy VII All spells, with the exception of Comet2, Ultima, and some Enemy Skills, normally can only be cast on single targets. The All Materia allows the connected Magic Materia to be group-cast a number of times equal to the level of the All Materia, up to five times. The Mega-All Materia causes all the character's equipped spells and abilities to be able to group-cast, with the number of times group-cast can be used for each command again relying on the level of the Mega-All Materia. Any spell cast on all enemies due to the All materia will have its damage reduced by 2/3. Final Fantasy VIII Very few spells can be group-cast, though they are primarily group-targeting spells, such as Meteor, Ultima, Tornado, Quake, and Apocalypse. There is no way to group-cast any other spells aside from the ones listed above. Final Fantasy IX It is possible for Vivi, Garnet and Eiko to group-cast several of their spells simply by hitting the R1 button. Several spells cannot be group-cast however, such as Holy, Flare and Comet. Final Fantasy X The only spells that may be group cast are the "Nul" spells like NulBlaze, as well as Ultima, Demi, Hastega, and Slowga, and specific Ronso Rages. All other spells only affect single targets. Final Fantasy X-2 Most spells from the Black Mage and White Mage Dresspheres can be group-cast on either the enemy or player party, at the cost of reduced potency. Some spells, such as Shell and Protect, are unable to be cast on a single character. Final Fantasy XI All spells in ''Final Fantasy XI have predetermined targeting mechanics and many pairs of spells with identical effects, like Barpoison and Barpoisonra, exist solely to provide single and group-cast options. Scholars are able to selectively widen the targeting of their spells, however, employing Accession to spread healing and enhancing spells to party members and Manifestation to extend enfeebling magic to multiple enemies. White Mages using a Divine Veil-boosted Divine Seal can also group-cast spells that remove status effects. ''Final Fantasy XII All spells that can be group-cast in ''Final Fantasy XII have a radius of effect, indicated by a ring around the target when the player selects the spell. Spells that can be group-cast will affect all units in the affected party (allies or enemies) within this radius when cast, while units outside the radius are not affected. As in Final Fantasy, the base Cure, Blizzard, Fire and Thunder spells cannot be group-cast, nor can Curaga. However, the upgraded forms of Blizzard, Fire, and Thunder all are group-cast spells, and Cura and Curaja are group-cast as well. Group-cast spells of the normal status ailment spells also exist. They have a slightly lower chance of success than their single target versions. ''Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings All spells in Revenant Wings are area-of-effect spells and affect many player or enemy units at once. ''Final Fantasy XIII Spells are either single cast or group-cast. All spells have a group-cast version of the spell, except Synergist spells. Medic has Cura and Curaja as group-cast versions of Cure and Curasa, respectively. Commando's Ruinga is a group-cast spell of Ruin and all Ravager and Saboteur spells also have group-cast versions, however, not every character is able to learn them. Final Fantasy XIV Spells in ''Final Fantasy XIV can be either single or group-cast based on an Area of Effect toggle. ''Final Fantasy Mystic Quest'' Spells may be cast on all enemies by pressing the Up button while choosing a target with a spell, and spells may target all allies by pressing the Down button while choosing a target. Category:Miscellaneous